Episode 4 (Crown): Showdown! Isamu VS Kazuhiko
3rd Season Crown (Universe Series) Characters *Isamu Sato *Jun Sato *Universe Eleven *Universe Eleven 10 Years Ago Episode 4 (Crown): Showdown! Isamu VS Kazuhiko "Alright, let's have a one set match just between us. You, of course, will be the goalkeeper, and I will be the midfielder. Alrighty, all set!" "Hai!" Isamu said happily. "Who will be the referee?" Kazuhiko asked, looking around. Hideyoshi raised his hand. "I will." Kazuhiko nodded. "Alright, everything's settled." Commentator: Oh! Don't forget about me! "How the hell did you know they were going to have a one-on-one match?!" Hideyoshi asked, surprised. "He always knows when to barge in a match." Yu laughed. Commentator: He's right! Now, what do we have here? A one-on-one match between Kazuhiko Yamamoto, the former Captain of the former Universe Eleven versus Isamu Sato, the current Captain of the current Universe Eleven! This is going to be one exciting one-on-one match! Eh... is this only the first half? "Yes, Commentator. Well, actually, I just want to see if I can score a goal against him." Kazuhiko said, nodding. Commentator: Alright then! Let's begin the match! Kazuhiko and Isamu lines up. "Let's have a good game, Sato-kun." "Yeah!" Referee blows the whistle to begin. Commentator: It's been a while since Kazuhiko-kun has played soccer, will he score against Sato-kun?! "You bet I will! Let's go, TSSUNNNAAMMII SHARRKKUUU!!!" Then the whole soccerfield was covered with water and a shark appeared, and Kazuhiko was riding on it, with the ball in the shark's mouth. "Whoa! That's a splendid technique you've got there!" Isamu said. Then he grinned, saying, "I won't lose to you! LET'S GO, DEAATTHH HANDDOO!!!!" But the shark and the water swallowed up his Death Hand. Referee blows the whistle. Commentator: AND IT'S IN!!!! THE FIRST SCORE WAS STOLEN BY KAZUHIKO YAMAMOTO!!! "Wow! That was one awesome technique you've got there!" "Hahaha! You haven't seen anything yet!" "I won't lose to you!" "Bring it, Sato-kun! Protect the goal with all you've got!" "Hai! Just what I wanted!" Then Kazuhiko ran up to the goalkeeper line and kicked his most powerful shot. "DEATTHHH HANDDDDOOOO!!!!" This time, he almost caught the ball but didn't. Referee blew the whistle. Commentator: The strength between Sato and Kazuhiko are just too great!!! The score is now 2-0!!!! "Damn, Kazuhiko-senpai is really good." Hideyoshi commented. "Yeah, Captain can't even catch one ball." Yu said. "If they train us, I'm sure we'll get even better." Referee blows the whistle again. Commentator: That's the third time he's scored against him!! What a man!! Referee blows the whistle to end the game. Commentator: And that's the end of the first half!!! Kazuhiko wins!!! Isamu gets up and shakes hands with Kazuhiko. "Thank you, Kazuhiko-kun, for the one-on-one match!" Isamu said delightedly. "Hahaha! You still smile even though you've lost! I like that!" Kazuhiko said, smiling. Then Isamu bowed his head, Kazuhiko was taken aback. "Please, train us so we can become the strongest team ever!" Then Royal Eleven stepped out of their bus and went down to them. "Kai!" Jun squeaked. "Yo, we're back." He said, along with Takayuki and Choshi. "We've heard from Masako that you guys are training with the Legendary Universe Eleven. We want to help too." Isamu smiled. Then he turned to Kazuhiko again. "Please train us!" "Of course. I look forward to it!" "Hai!" Preview of Episode 5 (Crown): The Legendary Training I'm Isamu Sato, and Kazuhiko-senpai is such an amazing guy! Him and his team are willing to train us! Also, Kai, Takayuki, and Choshi came back and rejoined our team to train with us, to defeat P Eleven! What kind of training will the Legendary Universe Eleven do?! Next on Universe Series 3: Crown! The Legendary Training!